Surprise
by Xuingua-queen-of-the-dust-bunnies
Summary: what happenes when cagalli wants to plan a surprise party for athrun. after when they just decide to play randome games what will happen will there be romace or just drama
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam seed characters.

Chapter one setting things up

It was the day of Athrun's birthday. Cagallie wanted to give him a surprise birthday party but only had a couple of hours left.

10:00 am

"Damn Cagallie, why did you have to wake us up so early" Yzak said rubbing his eyes.

"Um… Yzak its only 10:00" Cagalli replied bringing in a whiteboard and wearing a general officer outfit.

"Exactly I still have 2 more hours of sleep"

"Whatever. Well I brought you all here today for a very occasion. Its athrun's birthday"

"So your point. And what's up with the outfit?" Fllay said winking at Kira. Which Kira started shivering

"My point is… well I have no point but yeah. So I've given things for people to do so that we could set up the place for Athrun's surprise party. I wore this out just in case I have to get strik on you guys"

"Whoopee do for us," Yzak said pushing Tolle and Kuzzy of the sofa and falling back to sleep

"Well back to the party planning. Okay Kira and Lacus your job is to keep Athrun busy. Mariallia you and Deerka will buy the decorations. Kuzzy and Yzak you can …um... clean the house. Sai and Fllay you two can pick some music. The rest of us will make some snakes."

"Hey why am I stuck with Yzak basically your saying I have to clean the whole house by myself." Kuzzy said

"Got that right I don't even clean my bedroom so how the hell are you going to make me clean a house," said Yzak.

"Don't make me whip out the weapon Yzak" Cagalli said with a smirk

"Damn. Ill clean."

" What's the weapon? And which kind of plats will you like the ones with one hundred and one Dalmatians or barney ones?" Deerka said leaving to get dress.

"Everyone hop to it. Yeah and I want plats that are purple. And the weapon is something between me and yzak." Cagalli said moving her white board away.

11:00 am

The decoration store.

"Deerka keep up there's still lots to buy" Maraillia said walking down an isle.

"Well how the hell am I going to keep up with you when I have to push a cart and hold two baskets. Like how many things do you need" Deerka said struggling with all the stuff.

"You should of just got two carts. See you never listen to me ugh one day I'll tell you that a bus will hit you and you wont listen and you'll get hit. OH MY GOD! Why don't you ever listen to me" Mariallia then started to rant on how deerka doesn't listen.

"This is going to be a very long day" Deerka thought to himself

At the music store.

"Sai lets get this" Fllay said picking up a CD and placing them on the counter.

" What the fuck I don't think anyone wants to listen to the barney songs at a 17 year old birthday." Sai said, "Why don't we get some of Lacus's CDs"

"Why should I get her CD? Trying to steal Kira away from me!" flay started whispering things to herself.

"What" Sai said staring blankly at flay.

"Oh Nothing."

"Fllay I know you like Kira but… hey look a shiny penny" Sai said switching the CDs and buying them

"I don't see it"

"Oh well a bird must have taken it"

"But were in a store. Don't worry Sai there's nothing wrong in therapy."

"Then why haven't you taken it" Sai said but luckily Fllay didn't hear.

Hope you like the first chapter. But it will get better I am just feeling lazy. The chapter will be about yzak and kuzzy and attacking dust bunnies and bunny slippers. He he. Also don't mind my spelling I'm not good.


	2. Fuzzys can fly

Chapter 2

10:30

"How about, I'll take the left side of the room while you take the other." Said Kuzzey

"Hmmm… that's an okay plan but I got a better one. How about you clean the whole room and I sit down and go back to sleep." Yzak said lying on the sofa

"Um… How about you help me clean or I'll call Cagalli to come and use the 'weapon'"

"Damn, why must this weapon haunt me?"

As they started to clean and find random things like toilet paper, a paper showing many ways to kill flay and other things Yzak found something so disturbing more disturbing than Fllay trying to sing.

"AHHHHHH!" Yzak screamed in the most high pitch scream you ever heard and ran behind Kuzzey.

"What the hell?" Kuzzey said looking at the whimpering Yzak

"It's so horrible"

"What's so horrible?" Kuzzey asked as Yzak pointed to the sofa. "So you're afraid of a black sofa with purple pillows?"

"No not that you idiot behind it"

Kuzzey then looked behind the sofa and began to scream just as Yzak had done.

"I think they're alive," both Yzak and Kuzzey were now staring at the things like they were some of Kira's cooking. They had a bad experience.

Kuzzey then poked at it and they started to jump everywhere. "AHH! It's trying to eat me! I'm too cute to die!"

"Oh my god! It's looking at me funny! And I'm too sexy to die from dust and a little bit of garbage bunnies. So I guess it's every man for himself!" Yzak looked at Kuzzey who was surrounded by dust bunnies then looked to his right and saw a vacuum. "Wait one minute was that vacuum there the whole time. It must be my sexy powers."

"What sexy powers do you have?"

"The ones that help when I'm in danger of not being sexy. Everyone has them but sorry for you, you have to be sexy to have them. Now it's time to go resident evil style without guns but with a vacuum."

* * *

11:00

Sai and Fllay had finish picking music. So they decided to go meet up with Dearka and Mar in the decorations store only to see Dearka being throw across the store.

"Since when could Dearka fly?" Fllay said putting her finger to her lip

"Mariallia probably threw him across the store because he was looking at another girl." Sai said walking over to Dearka and helping him up "I thought you liked Mar"

"I do. That girl just asked where to find the plate's area and I told her and smiled and the next thing I knew I was in the air" Dearka said looking over at Mar who just gave a cold stare. (A/N Mar and Dearka remind me of Sango and Miroku from Inu-yasha)

After buying the things that they needed. They happened to run into Lacus, Kira and Athrun.

"What are you guys doing here?" Athrun questioned them as he looked over at the bags his friends were carrying.

"Um… Athrun I think your going blind. The people standing in front of us are not our friends they are….." Kira replied

"They are some freaks who are brained wash to act just like our friends" Lacus finished Kira's sentence.

"Oh No you found out are plan so now we are going to walk away like nothing just happened and you never saw us here and um…. RUN!" Dearka said then ran to the front of the entrance mall

"Um… Okay but Lacus, Kira you two need to work on your lies" Athrun said walking over to a foot locker. "So why were the here anyway?"

Lacus and Kira just looked at each other then tried to change the subject.

"You have such beautiful hair Athrun what shampoo do you use? And where can I get some?" Lacus said trying to change the subject

"No really what were they doing here?"

"I think we should get you some blush Athrun to bring out your eyes" Kira said out of nowhere.

"Um… I think I should be saying that Kira."

"Oh! Right"

"Well back to my question. What where they doing here?"

"Fine you got it out of me" Lacus said finally cracking.

What will lacus tell Athrun. And what the hell happened to Yzak and Kuzzey.

* * *

Well thanks for the reviews I love you all but if you're a girl I love you in a non lesbian way

-Xuingua- hehe dust bunnies' power to the sexys… well ya like any way please turn the tape over to side B

**turns tape**

Please Review and have a happy and safe day Now I must go and finish my plan on world domination…**cough**….. YOU HEARD NOTHING!... **cough**


	3. Everythings almost done

Chapter 3

It wasn't until 11:10 Cagalli went to go see why kuzzy and Yzak were screaming about. Cagalli slowly made her way to the room Yzak and Kuzzy were suppose to be cleaning only to see Yzak beating a dust bunny with the vacuum hose.

"You idiot you're suppose to turn the damn thing on." Kuzzy said hiding behind Yzak

"Well I was getting to that." After finishing his sentence he turned on the vacuum.

"Uh… what are you guys doing?" Cagalli stared at them then looked all around the room. The room was pretty clean except the over by the couch and TV area but the rest was fine.

"Die you evil dust bunnies. I hope you like garbage because that where you're heading."

"Yzak you just killed the moment."

"You know what there's sometimes when you have to kill the moment."

"Right how many times were you pushed down the stairs this week Yzak?"

"Let's see Cagalli pushed me about 5 times, and then Dearka pushed me about…." Yzak then started counting on his fingers and ended with the number 15.

"That explains a lot" Cagalli said then just went to go help Kuzzy and Yzak

After cleaning up the room Cagalli, Kuzzy and Yzak then started to hear shouting from in the kitchen where Cagalli left Tolle and Nicol to finish some of the snacks.

"Damn! Why can't anything go right in this house?" Cagalli soon left the room with kuzzy and Yzak behind her when they had reached the kitchen Tolle and Nicol had puts and pans on themselves and were trying to stop the oven from exploding.

"I thought dust bunnies were scary but I now know Cagalli's cooking is worst" Yzak whispered to Kuzzy.

Tolle and Nicol were just running around shouting 'Get Down!' while Cagalli just opened up the oven and saw really I mean really burnt cookies. She took the pan out and yzak being his bright self picked up one and as soon as he touched it, it turned to dust

"Now that's burnt" Kuzzy said while looking at the cookies and Tolle and Nicol now beside him staring at the cookies.

"Well time for plan B. I hope everyone else is having better luck." Cagalli said then turned to everyone "Okay well Nicol, Tolle and Kuzzy you guy can help me finish the snacks and Yzak you can….um… sit there and do nothing"

"Whatever. Now I can catch up on the sleep YOU made me miss" Yzak the just fell asleep in the chair he was sleeping in.

* * *

On the way back to Cagalli's house Dearka kept on looking back at Mir who didn't even turn her head. Dearka liked Mir but really didn't know how to tell that he did. 

"I wonder what's there going to make for the party" Sai Said starting a convocation which made Dearka and the others snap out of it.

"Who cares what she cooks as long as Kira is there all I need is whip cream" Flay

"Flay get this through your head… KIRA IS GOING OUT WITH LACUS THEY'RE FREAKIN HAPPY AND IF YOU SAY ANTHING ELSE THAT'S DISTURBING I THROW YOU OUT OF THIS CAR WINDOW!" Mir Yelled then turned away and went back in her thoughts

"Mir are you alright?" Sai questioned Mir as he kept driving. Dearka turned around but Mir still didn't look up but just stared out the back seat window

"Nothing" Mir replied emotionless

"I guess some one forgot there happy pills." Flay said smiling uncontrollably

"Well I guess some one forgot there mental pills" Dearka mumbled to himself

For the rest of the way everyone was quite. When they reached back to Cagalli's house an aroma of delicious food filled everyone's nose.

Sai and Dearka walked into the kitchen and saw all the food on the counter while flay and Mir went to go decorate the room. Tolle and Nicol left the room to go help the two girls decorate because they couldn't leave Mir and flay alone together one of them might kill the other.

"That looks so good… You didn't make that did you?" Dearka said as he entered the room.

"Hey that's what I was thinking. That's why you're my best friend we think alike" Yzak said looking at the delicious food.

"Well don't jump to so quick to say Cagalli didn't make that we really don't know how she cooks usually Kira does." Sai replied

"Thanks Sai" Cagalli said as she was about to walk out the kitchen

"You wouldn't have said that if you saw here cookies" Yzak whispered to Sai and Dearka

Cagalli soon came back in went in a cabinet net under the counter and threw a pot at Yzak.

"Man Cagalli why are you so hurtful."

* * *

"Like you were telling me why they were here Lacus?" Athrun Questioned Lacus 

"Okay" clears throat "They were here because Mir's dog just had an operation because Yzak tried to um… dye its hair red but by accident I put poison in that bottle because I thought it was for Flay she's not a real red head you know…. And Kira then by accident try to give the poor dog a face lift in its sleep because he had a dream he was a doctor"

"Since I'm not going to get strait answers I'm not going to bother."

"Good because I was running on lies and I need some of them to tell my teacher why I didn't do my homework."

"Let's hurry up and get this over with. You and Kira haven't even bought me anything we keep passing a store and you keep buying yourself something"

"Well I have to look good don't I"

"Ya can we hurry this up I'm starving I need to pee and I think that dog is checking me out" Kira said out of no where. The dog that he was talking about soon just opened its mouth to yawn "What I think that dog just talked dirty to me"

"Kira I hope you know you're talking about a dog" Athrun replied raising an eyebrow

"That's what it wants you to think it's probably a person dressed up as a horse, dressed up as a frog dressed up as a goat that looks like a sheep, that wants to be a cat that is dressed up as a broom."

"I bet he was waiting to say that" Athrun whispered to Lacus and they continued to walk around the mall once more.

* * *

Xaingua: sorry about taking so long but ill promise that ill update faster now that school is starting I wont have nothing to do. 


End file.
